


cold nights

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darrencrissen prompted:<br/>Okay so I’m thinking domestic seblaine and the cute little fluffiness of christmas time :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights

It’s the first of many cold nights in November, cold enough that it prompts Sebastian to finally turn the heat on full blast. But it’s too late for Blaine who is already bundled up in layers of blankets, and underneath that a thick sweater and a beanie. A bit dramatic? Maybe. Completely and ridiculously adorable?  
  
Definitely. 

“I can’t even find you with all those layers. Marco?”

Blaine chuckles and pops his head out from the blankets, snuggling back into the corner of the couch as he watches Sebastian tend to the fire in their fireplace. “Polo. Are you telling me you didn’t want the heat on? I’m freezing.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Sebastian says wryly, looking over his shoulder as he pokes at the firewood with a chimney rod. “And trust me, I want the heat on. I won’t be able to get you naked any time soon if you’re too cold to do so.”

The shorter huffs but smiles against the blanket that he’s bringing up to his face to cover his cold nose. “Should have had it on sooner, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Sebastian rolls his eyes, moving to plop down in the center of the couch. “Like we had the Christmas decorations up early? No, I draw the line at putting Santa up a month early.”

“You liked the mistletoe.” Blaine points out; Sebastian doesn’t even have to look at him to hear the smile in his voice.

The taller puts an arm around him and draws him close, Blaine instantly melting into the other’s embrace. Sebastian feels a stark shiver travel down his spine as Blaine’s icicle nose meets with the warm skin of his neck.

“That was different. The mistletoe had some benefits.”

Blaine smirks, “Especially when we took it in the bedroom.”

A grin. “Especially then.”

Warm quiet settles over the both of them, the fire crackles between their shared breathing and gentle heartbeats. Blaine’s eyes wander over to their Christmas tree, almost too tall for the ceiling (because apparently he can’t measure and this was the best tree at the tree lot, oops,) decorated in handmade decorations from their childhood, blinking Charlie Brown lights and silver garland.

He breathes in slow in deep, picking up hints of pine and Sebastian’s cologne. And he loves this. He loves Christmas, he loves the intimacy of the decorations and the warmth it creates in their apartment. He loves that Sebastian hangs all these lights and puts up all these wreathes and snowmen and mistletoe even though he grumbles the entire time and swears at extension cords.

Because it makes Blaine smile.

Because it makes Blaine happy.

And that’s enough.

“I love you.” He whispers, is almost lost in the white noise around them.

Sebastian hums, squeezes him tighter to his chest, presses a soft kiss to his forehead and lets his lips linger there longer than necessary.

A beat.

“So does that mean you’re willing to undress in front of the fireplace…or….”

Blaine snorts and pokes Sebastian’s ticklish side, hard, but he doesn’t exactly say no either.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever has any drabble prompts feel free to leave me messages on here or my tumblr: blainesebastian! Or just come say hi :)


End file.
